Alexander Amadeus
Alexander Amadeus, is a professional tennis player and the captain from Switzerland's U-17. Background He is mentioned by the German U-17 team to be the biggest threat to the German's chance of winning the 9th World Cup in a row. Amadeus grew up in a poor family in a war zone. His mother owned a racket and Amadeus would often sneak off with it to play. A pro happened to see him play and told him he'd be a great tennis player. His mother worked day and night to take him to Switzerland, so that he'd have a chance to watch a pro match. Personality He is mentioned to be a charismatic leader. In his childhood, he developed an obsession with tennis. Since he is a pro, he thinks of his pride, and thus holds an uncommon professionalism. He’s unsparing towards others, for example if the opponent grew too weak too walk, if he sees a remainder of fighting spirit he will continue the match. His unwavering willpower, unbreakable concentration, his ability to see through skills with his insight etc are all at a high level. Regardless of nationality or age, he recognizes strength and is tolerant, especially favoring the talent of young players. Appearance He has long thick curly hair and wears a bandanna. He bears resembale to real-life professional tennis player Roger Federer. They both have dark coloured skin, thick curly hair (Roger had this in the early stages of his professional career), and they both wear similar headgear. History Prior to the U-17 World Cup Although not mentioned or seen, it is likely he was present during the lottery shuffle for picking opponents. Group League Round Robin He plays in singles three against Japan. His opponent being Jin Akutsu. In response to Amadeus' appearance, Byoudouin declares he will play the match instead of Akutsu. But Akutsu grabs Byoudouin by the throat and refuses to hand over his position. After a moment of silence, Byoudouin accepts. Only on one condition though: should Akutsu lose, he will be kicked off the team and has to return to Japan. Akutsu hits a Glowing Shot, but Amadeus returns it with ease as the wall behind him shatters. The two continue to rally and finally Amadeus brings out his own special technique: Akutsu loses track of the ball and is only able to see its shadow. He stops in place and gets hit, the blow being so strong that it causes Akutsu to fly backwards. Amadeus explains that his own style is the "Dark Side" and wonders if Byoudouin has completed his Destruction by now. Akutsu has been knocked out by Amadeus' Dark Side and lies unconscious on the floor. Amadeus grabs him by the ankle and drags him over to the other side of the court during change-over to finish the match; the score is 5-0 in the Swiss' favor. Akutsu has achieved the Eighth Consciousness. Akutsu is overflowing with aura, invoking a variety of reactions from the audience. Amadeus thinks that Akutsu's attacking too much due to his lack of experience and that such impatience leaves him open to counterattacks. But just then, Akutsu scores again - it's 40-30 in favor of the Swiss now. Akutsu continues to attack. Amadeus tries to discern which way Akutsu is going to hit, but to no avail. Akutsu scores again and it's deuce. The spectators are shocked that even a pro can't move a single step against this attack pattern and Akutsu announces that Amadeus will not take a single point from him anymore. Akutsu has taken a game off a pro; 1-5. Even though Amadeus still has a great lead, Peter fears that this one game might have changed the flow of the entire match in Akutsu's favor. Surrounded by the cheers from the audience, Akutsu collapses. Before he hits the ground, however, Byoudouin catches him. Still, Akutsu can no longer continue the match. Quarter-finals In the quarter-finals, Switzerland is match against the USA. He is matched up against Ralph Rhinehart in singles 1. Playing Styles & Techniques According to Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, he is an Aggressive Baseliner. He and his teammates are mentioned to be very talented in tennis. He has gathered representatives bursting with talent. *'Dark Side' One of his special techniques involves the ball disappearing, leaving only its shadow behind. Soon enough, the opponent is struck by the ball. In his match against Akutsu, this special technique knocked Akutsu into complete unconsciousness for 5 games. Amadeus can return Destruction shots with ease, as seen in his rally against Akutsu. *'Ballena' A topspin lob. Tennis Record U-17 World Cup Trivia :See: Amadeus/Trivia Gallery Amadeus.png|His "shadow" Amadeus_Dark.png|Face covered in shadow Amadeus_Full.png|Full Amadeus_2.jpg Amadeus_3.jpg Young_Amadeus.png|As a child Amadeus1.png Category:Characters Category:High Schooler Category:Tennis Player Category:World Cup Participants Category:May Births Category:Foreign Players Category:High School Captain Category:Pro Player Category:3rd Year High School Category:Switzerland U-17 Category:European Players Category:Foreign High Schooler Category:Group League Participants Category:Left-Handed Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:A Blood Types Category:High School Club Member Category:Gemini